And suddenly he wasn't so sure
by GaiyaKomSkaiKru
Summary: Sur l'Arche, l'air commence a manquer et ça se ressent. Le conseil doit vite trouver une solution avant que tout le monde périsse. Les recherches des Griffins sont positives mais les vaisseaux ne pourront jamais transporter toute la population. Que faire sans créer la panique ? Tout le monde est concerné pourtant, seul le conseil est au courant. Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1

Sur l'Arche, Octavia va tomber malade et Bellamy, étant le seul parent qui lui reste, l'accompagne à l'hôpital avec un représentant de la prison. Une certaine Clarke va s'occuper de sa sœur. mais l'air sur l'arche commence à manquer et octavia ne va pas mieux. Le conseil doit trouver une solution avant que toutes vies sur l'arche soit détruite. Les recherches des Griffins montrent alors que la vie sur terre est redevenue possible. Le chancelier regarde les dossiers sur les vaisseaux et remarque qu'il n'y aura jamais assez de place pour toutes la population de l'arche. Il doit trouver une solution sans créer l'anarchie, ce qui ne sera pas facile pour Jaha.


	2. Chapter 2

-Bell', tu dors ?

Ce fut Octavia qui le tira de ses pensées. Il venait la voir tous les jours, du moins dès qu'il le pouvait, quand il n'était pas de service. Et souvent, il lui lisait une histoire ou deux. Cela dépendait de son temps libre. Mais ce jour là, Bellamy pensait à autre chose. Depuis quelques jours, Octavia était pale, un trop au goût de son frère.

-J'ai l'air de dormir, grosse maligne ?

-Nan, rigola-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Je sais pas, je me sens pas bien, je... je vois que d'un œil.

Bellamy la regarda. Elle était perturbée, perdue. Il se leva et lui prit la main. Tout les deux allèrent demander la permission du secrétariat de la prison pour aller à l'hôpital. Ce fut un homme grand et vieux qui se présenta à l'accueil pour les accompagner. Ils passèrent par la SkyBox, pour ensuite arriver à l'entrée de la clinique. Le monsieur, qui s'était avéré être un des supérieurs de Bellamy, attendait avec eux dans la salle d'attente quand une belle blonde fit signe à Octavia de s'approcher.

-Bonjour, madame. Salua poliment O'.

-Oh tu peux m 'appeler Clarke, je suis pas assez vieille pour qu'on m'appelle Madame. Souria-t-elle .

Bellamy et l'homme sourirent de même fassent à cette remarque. Clarke, il faisait le rapprochement. Infirmière, blonde, c'était Clarke Griffin, la fille de l'ingénieur principal de l'Arche. Il avait eu affaire à lui il y a de ça quelques semaines par rapport à un petit rigolo qui s'était fait un trip dans l'espace gâchant ainsi 3 mois d'oxygène. M. Griffin avait dû réparer la brèche tandis que les gardes avaient amené le gamin en isolement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-J'ai dû mal à voir avec mon œil et... hésita-t-elle.

-Il y a autre chose ?

Bellamy regarda sa sœur ; il y avait autre chose ? Il remarqua que , l'homme qui les avaient accompagnés, lisait un message à l'écran implanté sur sa cornée.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser. Dit il.

-Au revoir, Jonathan ! Lança Clarke à la volée. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

-Je... (elle se tourna vers Bell'), tu peux nous laisser s'il-te-plaît ?

-Mais, j'suis ton tuteur et...

-Elle a droit au secret médical, coupa Clarke.

Bellamy leva ses mains comme s'il se rendait. Le jeune homme se recula de quelques pas mais ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

-Je sais pas si c'est normal mais j'ai... j'ai saigné. Dit-elle.

-D'où ? Ça s'est arrêté ?

-J'ai saigner de...là.

-Oh. Lança Clarke stupéfaite. Oui, oui, c'est tout à fait normal ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Pourtant quand c'est arrivé, les autres filles se sont moquées de moi.

-Ce n'est rien. Je vais te filer des serviettes. Je t'expliquerais une autre fois. Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux. Je ferais jouer de mes relations.

« Ces privilégiés, toujours en train de montrer leur pouvoir aux pauvres waldénites. » pensa Bellamy. Il comprit de quoi sa sœur parlait et regretta d'avoir écouter.

-Bon, voyons ton œil. Je vais te montrer des formes avec la tablette et toi, (elle sortit un cache noir et le tendis à Octavia) hop, toi tu devras cacher un de tes yeux et me dire ce que tu vois, d'accord ?

Sa petite sœur hocha docilement la tête et pris le cache avant de le positionner devant son œil droit. Clarke sortit la tablette et commença à faire défiler les formes géométriques. Octavia eu tout bon.

-Bien, change d'œil, s'il-te-plaît... Tu vois quoi maintenant.

-Je vois... Je vois rien. Désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Où habites-tu, euh...

\- Octavia. Dit Bellamy.

\- Merci, où habites-tu, Octavia ?

\- Je dors au centre d'accueil.

-Bien. Et le chiffre de ton dortoir ?

-452.

-Ok. Alors, pour ton œil, je vais te prescrire des pilules et pour ton autre truc (elle souri) je viendrais te donner ce qu'il faut personnellement, d'accord ?

-Cool. À bientôt, Clarke. Salua Octavia. À ce moment, Bellamy sentit que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il croise Clarke Griffin.

Après avoir passé la journée avec O, Bell' rentra chez lui. Il ouvra la porte, s'attendit à ce que l'odeur de nourriture lui vienne aux narines comme quand sa mère était là. Mais depuis la fouille de l'appartement où les gardes avaient trouvé Octavia, il vivait seul. Bellamy s'allongea sur sa couchette et s'endormit.

Hello ! Une petite intro pour, je sais pas trop. C'est ma première fanfiction et j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue. À bientôt !

Gaiya


End file.
